


once upon a time i was falling in love (now I'm only falling apart)

by the_risen_and_the_fallen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Bonnie Tyler's Total Eclipse of a Heart as a name, Dark, Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, M/M, References to Drugs, Violence, i'm sorry Zayn - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_risen_and_the_fallen/pseuds/the_risen_and_the_fallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое правило наркодиллера гласит: никогда не принимай то, что продаешь. Так уж вышло, что Зейн, рано или поздно, нарушал все правила.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once upon a time i was falling in love (now I'm only falling apart)

**Author's Note:**

> Мне привычнее выкладывать работы на фикбуке, так что вот вам ссылка: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2612148.  
> Но архив - это такое антистрессовое место, когда фикбук глючит, так что оставляю и здесь.  
> http://8tracks.com/drivemehome/once-upon-a-time-i-was-falling-in-love-now-i-m-only-falling-apart-ost  
> Ссылка на ост, если кому-то нужна музыка для атмосферности.   
> Очень переживальная для меня работа, так что прошу оставить хоть парочку слов после прочтения.

Они пришли в этот клуб потому, что Луи всегда устает в конце недели. А уставший Луи – это полный пиздец для всех, кто его окружает.  
Поэтому да, Лиам ведет его в клуб, можно сказать, что выгуливает, потому что уставший Луи в замкнутом пространстве – катастрофа похлеще библейского всемирного потопа. 

Ничего особенного конкретно в этом заведении нет, такой же мерцающий танцпол, на котором сейчас не протолкнуться, но при солнечном свете там наверняка обнаружится куча мусора, осколков, окурков и, может, несколько мертвых тараканов, потому что Лиам уверен, что клуб – это самое грязное из всех общественных мест. Какая энергетика, такая и изнанка, и Лиам Пейн – серьезный парень, у которого есть работа, съемная квартира и несколько растений, за которые он несет ответственность, но он продолжает верить в ауру, энергетику и прочую изотерическую чушь. 

Луи уверенно продвигается, лавируя между клубными телами, и Лиам едва за ним поспевает, потому что, в отличие от Лу, уставший Лиам – это сонный и медленный пингвин.

После нескольких шотов, которые Луи вливает в себя с периодичностью в секунд десять, не больше, он подзывает бармена, который, подтанцовывая, полирует очередной стакан, и громко кричит ему:

\- Эй, приятель, не знаешь, где тут можно достать чего-нибудь веселенького? – Луи думает, что подмигивает, но после шести шотов его лицо не хочет слушаться, так что больше похоже, что лицо Луи дергается в каких-то конвульсиях, но при этом улыбается, так что конвульсии это веселые. 

Лиам пьет очень редко, у Лиама миллион болезней на все случаи жизни, начиная с одной неработающей почки и заканчивая мимолетными приступами острой депрессии, что современная медицина тоже называет болезнью. 

Бармен, светловолосый парень примерно их возраста, ухмыляется и кричит Луи в ответ:

\- Тут где-то ходит парень по имени Зейн, тебе нужно с ним поговорить. 

\- И как выглядит твой Зейн? – морщит нос Луи. 

Бармен похлопывает Луи по плечу:

\- Поверь, чувак, когда ты его увидишь, ты поймешь, что это Зейн. 

Луи поворачивается спиной к барной стойке и опирается на нее локтями. Он всматривается в толпу, пытаясь понять, кто из них этот Зейн, и бармен, сжалившись над ним, показывает пальцем:

\- Видишь кудрявого? Зейн радом с ним, темноволосый. 

Лиам смотрит туда же, куда указывает бармен, и, о, Зейн! Парень за баром был прав: как только видишь Зейна, понимаешь, что, да, это Зейн. Они просто не туда смотрели, но это проблема пьяного состояния Луи и невнимательной рассеянности Лиама. 

Наверное, в каком-нибудь языке, в какой-нибудь стране «Зейн» является синонимом к словам «потрясающий», «великолепный» или просто «ваааау!», и люди, желая описать что-либо совершенное, говорят: «Вот это Зеееейн!»; «Это был такой Зейн!». И Лиам точно говорит на этом самом языке, даже если он – единственный во всей вселенной. 

Кстати говоря, Лиам никогда не был из тех парней. Он больше был такой, ну знаете, первое свидание – кино, второе свидание – ресторан/поцелуй, держаться за руки, и потом десятое свидание – секс на кровати с задернутыми шторами. 

Пятнадцатью минутами позже Луи стоит в переулке за клубом, пускает дым в небо и, хихикая, рассказывает что-то долговязому кудрявому парню, который смотрит на него большими круглыми глазами и кивает совершенно невпопад, а Лиам обхватывает губами головку члена Зейна, пытается с первого раза взять как можно глубже и впервые в жизни слышит от него: «Блять, Лиам». 

Позже машина Луи немного трясется, и из нее доносятся приглушенные стоны, которые, в общем-то, теряются на фоне доносящейся из клуба музыки, но Луи это все равно очень смешит. Кто бы мог подумать, что Лиам умеет веселиться? Луи в очередной раз громко смеется, и тот, второй, смеется тоже, потому что, кажется, именно в этот день привязался к Луи, как брошенная собачонка. 

 

***

 

Зейн – просто чемпион одной фразы. Блять, Лиам звучит в их доме чаще, чем любое другое словосочетание. Даже чаще, чем я тебя люблю, которыми Лиам достает Зейна каждый божий день. 

Блять, Лиам… – удивление(смешанное с удовольствием в равных пропорциях), когда Лиам, я не знал, что ты умеешь так готовить, это просто невероятно вкусно, иди сюда.

Блять, Лиам! – раздражение, когда слушай, не беси меня, пожалуйста, не трогай, я не в том настроении, Лиам, отъебись.

Блять, Лииам – сексуальное удовольствие, когда сделай так еще, давай малыш, давай же.

Блять, Лиам!!! – ликование, когда Манчестер все-таки порвал этих сосунков, так им, какого хера они вообще полезли в высшую лигу?!

Бляяять, Лиам – восхищение, когда тебе так идет этот костюм, почему ты так редко его носишь?

А еще предвкушение, огорчение, скука, нежность, гордость, уныние и много-много всяких других чувств скрыто в одной только зейновой фразе, и Лиам поражается, как быстро он научился их все различать. 

И он бы душу отдал, чтобы никогда не слышать в этом, казалось бы, очередном блять, Лиам дикой острой мешанины из испуга, тревоги, стыда и растерянности, и многие из этих оттенков он различает на ощупь, потому что просто не слышал их раньше. Зейн не такой, думает он, прикладывая лед к синяку на скуле, который постепенно начинает темнеть. Зейн никогда бы не ударил его нарочно. Просто… Так получилось. Да. Вышло случайно, и Зейн никогда, в самом деле не хотел… Просто так вышло. 

Лиам выходит из ванной комнаты, придерживая пакет мелкой ледяной крошки и пытается улыбнуться Зейну(скула болит неимоверно, но он делает все, чтобы улыбка выглядела успокаивающей), а тот бросается к нему с другого конца комнаты, прижимает к себе и целует везде, куда может дотянуться. 

Лиам и Зейн живут вместе около полугода, когда Зейн впервые поднимает на Лиама руку. 

 

***

 

Первое правило наркодиллера гласит: никогда не принимай то, что продаешь. Так уж вышло, что Зейн, рано или поздно, нарушал все правила. 

 

***

 

\- Он стал неуправляемым, Лиам, - Луи внимательно смотрит на него, а Лиам страется как можно незаметнее спрятать запястья в длинные рукава байки, и у него почти получается, но:

\- Он бьет тебя? 

\- Это вышло случайно, - бормочет Лиам, глядя в пол. Стоит пропылесосить ковер, когда Луи уйдет. 

\- Ли, посмотри на меня, - Лиам неохотно поднимает взгляд и сталкивается с тревогой в глубине теплых глаз напротив. – Он серьезно подсел на эту дрянь, Ли. Поэтому тебе лучше уйти, пока все не стало хуже, и пока – 

\- О чем ты вообще говоришь, Луи? – взрывается Лиам. Он встает и делает пару шагов по гостиной, суетливо подтягивает слишком длинные рукава, которые ему мешают - теперь Луи точно увидит, что все его руки покрыты синяками, и что с того? – У нас все в порядке, а тебе бы следовало заняться своей жизнью, потому что, если Зейн наркоман, то и ты тоже. 

Луи поджимает губы и пытается возразить, но Лиам уже сорвался, и его не остановить:

\- Мы в порядке, слышишь? У нас временные трудности, да, Зейн стал агрессивнее, чем раньше, но все мы люди, и такое сплошь и рядом случается, слышишь? – Лиам останавливается и зло смотрит на Луи, а тот поднимает голову и громко протестует:

\- Тот синяк сходил с твоего лица полтора месяца. 

Лиам падает на диван, будто все силы разом потерял от крика Луи, и потирает глаза пальцами.

\- Я большой мальчик, Лу, - наконец произносит он. – Разреши мне делать со своей жизнь то, что я считаю нужным. 

Луи аккуратно кладет свою ладонь на плечо Лиаму:

\- Мы с Гарри уезжаем. Недели на две, может, на месяц. Вчера он сказал Зейну, что больше на него не работает. Они начинали вместе, но Гарри больше не может подвергать себя такой опасности, потому что, Лиам, Зейн действительно съехал с катушек. 

\- Гарри? - недоуменно бурчит Лиам. – Тот кудрявый?

\- Да, и у нас все серьезно вроде как, - мягко произносит Луи, и по его губам скользит легкая улыбка. 

А Лиаму вдруг становится так тошно от чужого счастья, потому что он давно не видел, как Зейн вот так вот улыбается, он давно не слышал в свою сторону ничего, кроме ругани, и когда они ездили на отдых вместе? Месяцев семь назад? Когда они последний раз говорили о своих чувствах или как-либо проявляли их?

Луи тоже как будто чувствует, что в этом месте – чужом расколотом раю, он не имеет права быть счастливым, поэтому уходит через десять минут, оставив на столе недопитую чашку все еще теплого кофе, а Лиам решает, что в их с Зейном жизни нужно что-то менять. Он преисполняется энтузиазма и даже включает музыку: по радио крутят треки из нового альбома Бейонсе, и Лиам думает, что Зейну они, возможно, понравились бы, поэтому стоит купить диск и положить в его машину. Приятный сюрприз – это всегда плюс, не так ли? Целый день Лиам проводит за уборкой, так что под вечер дом сияет; он готовит ту лазанью, что так любит Зейн и накрывает на стол. 

Зейна нету дома ни в десять, ни в полночь, ни в четверть второго, так что Лиам прячет еду в холодильник и идет спать. 

На следующий день он идет на шум, на пороге гостиной он застывает, сладко потягиваясь и жмурясь от ярких солнечных лучей, и доброе утро застревает у него в глотке, словно слишком большой кусок приторно сладкого пирога, потому что потрепанный и хмурый Зейн аккуратно ровняет дорожку прямо на их обеденном столе. 

Как только Зейн, разом повеселев, чмокает его в лоб и уезжает из дома, Лиам закрывается в душе и рыдает там часа два(или двадцать?).

Лиам и Зейн живут вместе четырнадцать месяцев, и Лиам думает, что он не может больше закрывать глаза их проблемы. 

 

***

 

\- Гарри слинял с твоим дружком куда-то. Может, во Францию или в Эмираты, мне плевать, - Зейн кладет ноги на стол и затягивается сигаретой. – Мы поднимались вдвоем, только Гарри и я, а теперь этот трусливый подонок взял своего дружка-пидараса, и они уехали. Но это ничего, Лиам, да? У меня все еще есть ты, да Лиам? Эй, ответь мне. 

Лиам моет посуду и думает, как начать разговор про реабилитационный центр. 

\- Я не люблю, когда мне не отвечают, - вдруг раздается у него над ухом, и рука Зейна крепко хватает его за волосы на затылке. – Слышишь меня, Ли? - Зейн прикладывает его лбом о шкафчик для посуды так больно, что Лиам, закрыв глаза, видит все звезды этой галактики. – Слышишь?

\- Да, Зейн, - шепчет Лиам, и тот отходит и садится на прежнее место. 

\- Так что ты думаешь об этом? – Зейн прикуривает новую сигарету, и Лиам решается. 

\- Тебе нужна помощь, Зейн. 

\- О чем ты? 

\- У тебя зависимость от наркотиков, Зейн, и я хочу, чтобы ты бросил. Ради нас, - добавляет Лиам, а Зейн смеется:

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты. 

\- Зейн, посмотри на себя, - и, произнося эти слова, Лиам сам всматривается в Зейна, вспоминая, каким он был раньше. Его Зейн часто улыбался и собственнически клал руки на его бедро каждый раз, когда они сидели рядом. Его Зейн часто шутил и постоянно рисовал что-то в многочисленных блокнотах. Его Зейн любил музыку и постоянно напевал что-то себе под нос. Его Зейн был красивым, смуглым и здоровым. Его Зейн любил Лиама, и в этом не было никаких сомнений. 

Этот Зейн был лишь бледной копией себя самого. Под глазами его залегли темные синяки, он стал гораздо бледнее, похудел и всегда мерз. У Этого Зейна выпадали волосы клочьями: они не говорили об этом, но Лиам находил черные волосы везде и в неимоверных количествах. Этот Зейн почти не разговаривал с ним и редко его касался. У них не было секса сколько? Уже месяца четыре или даже больше, потому что Этот Зейн появлялся дома хорошо если три дня в неделю и оставался там часов на пять. 

Лиам жил под одной крышей с чужим человеком, который отдаленно был похож на того парня, которого он любил всем сердцем. 

\- А что со мной не так? – саркастично спрашивает Зейн, выдыхая дым прямо Лиаму в лицо. Его Зейн знал, что Лиам не любит дым, поэтому всегда выходил курить на улицу. Этот Зейн тоже знает, но всегда старается курить поближе к Лиаму. 

\- Ты считаешь, что все нормально? – бормочет Лиам, и тут его нервы сдают. – Тогда посмотри на меня, Зейн. Посмотри! – Лиам орет что есть мочи и начинает стягивать с себя вещи. Байка летит на пол, и Лиам покрыт синяками от ключиц до пупка, они разного размера и разного цвета, потому что какие-то уже сходят, а какие-то совсем новые. Лиам выглядит, как место преступления.

\- Посмотри, Зейн. Смотри на меня! Смотри, что ты сделал со мной, Зейн! - Лиам захлебывается рыданиями и кричит, громче, громче, пока Зейн не прижимает его к себе. Лиам хочет ударить его, хочет показать ему всю ту боль, что ему причинил человек, которому он доверил свое сердце, но не может, у него совсем нет сил, эта истерика подкосила его, и кружится голова, так что он просто опускается на пол кухни, и Зейн поддерживает его и опускается вместе ним. 

За тот вечер было сказано, наверное, два миллиона всяких прости и мне так жаль, и Лиам очень хочет во все это верить. 

 

***

 

Через два дня они стоят у ворот реабилитационного центра – лучшего в стране, согласно многочисленным отзывам, и Зейн кутается в какой-то теплый свитер. На улице солнечно, но Зейн на пороге очередной ломки, так что ему сейчас даже в Сахаре было бы холодно. Лиам стоит, прислонившись к машине Зейна, которая переходит в его владения на те двенадцать недель, что Зейн пробудет в рехабе. 

Так странно, думает Лиам. У меня нету человека ближе, но я не знаю, что ему сказать сейчас. 

Зейн начинает разговор первым. 

\- Слушай, Ли, - у него дрожат руки, а губы искусаны просто в мясо. – Ты приходи ко мне, ладно? Навещай меня, тут, наверное, это разрешено. Или письма мне пиши. Ладно? Хорошо, Ли? – он заискивающе смотрит ему в глаза, и Лиам кивает, потому что не может никуда деться от этого человека. 

Они сдают вещи Зейна, и Лиам тщательно заполняет все анкеты, оставляет свой контактный номер, и Зейна уже собираются увести, но он подходит и обнимает Лиама, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Они всегда были одного роста, но сейчас Зейн как будто меньше, будто тоньше и такой хрупкий, что Лиама посещает иррациональная мысль о том, что Зейну все это время было больнее, чем ему. 

\- Я вернусь, и мы все начнем сначала, договорились? – шепчет Зейн ему на ухо, отстраняется и впервые улыбается той особенной улыбкой Его Зейна. Лиаму нечем дышать, он прижимает Зейна к себе еще раз и целует в висок. 

\- Конечно, - говорит ему Лиам на прощанье. 

Он едет домой и улыбается, потому что его Зейн скоро вернется, и они все начнут сначала. 

 

***

 

\- Я не горел желанием появляться дома. Я не хотел видеть то, что делаю с тобой. Мне становилось тошно от самого себя, от того, какую боль я тебе причиняю. Я не знаю, как вытянуть из тебя все эти страдания, как сделать так, чтобы ты простил меня? Я знаю, ты думаешь, что это все только слова, но я действительно хочу измениться, я уже меняюсь. 

 

\- Давай уедем, когда я выйду отсюда? Как Гарри и Луи. На месяц съездим в Италию или в Индию, куда хочешь. Все начнем сначала. 

 

\- Я вот сижу здесь, времени свободного много, поэтому я думаю и представляю, как мы с тобой снова на свидание пойдем. Хочешь в кино? Как насчет того старого планетария в парке? 

 

\- Ох, детка, ты сегодня такой горячий, первое, что я сделаю, когда выйду отсюда, так это хорошенько тебя оттрахаю прямо в машине, как в наш первый раз, помнишь? Блять, Лииам, ты был так великолепен в ту ночь. 

 

\- А ты знал, что Бейонсе выпустила новый диск? Треки просто отличные. 

 

\- Ли, я так скучаю по твоей лазанье, тут готовят паршиво, поэтому не сильно удивляйся, если я выйду отсюда тощим хлюпиком. 

 

\- Я завязываю с этой наркотемой, это грязный бизнес, и Гарри правильно сделал, что ушел. Подберем мне другое занятие, да, малыш?

 

\- Можешь принести мне один из моих блокнотов в следующий раз? 

 

\- Не знаю, как благодарить тебя за тебя. Спасибо, боже, спасибо, Лиам, я даже не знаю, как бы я жил без тебя. 

 

\- Я так люблю тебя, Ли. 

 

***

 

Через четыре месяца Лиам встречает Зейна у ворот клиники. Зейн улыбается, выглядит здоровее некуда и тараторит все то время, пока они едут домой, как будто они не виделись по меньшей мере год, хотя Лиам исправно ходил к Зейну раз в неделю, согласно часам посещения. 

Когда Лиам возится с ключами, чтобы открыть дверь, горячие руки забираются ему под майку и оглаживают живот и грудь. 

\- Давай сразу в спальню, ладно? – мурлычет Зейн, он прижимается бедрами к заднице Лиама, и у него уже стоит, так что кто Лиам такой, чтобы отказать своему парню?

 

***

 

Когда Лиам просыпается посреди ночи, Зейна в кровати нет. Казалось бы, ничего такого, может, отошел выпить воды или в туалет, но свет нигде не горит, и дом молчит так же, как и 12 недель до этого. 

Зейна дома нет. 

Лиам вихрем проносится по комнатам, и все на своих местах, кроме куртки Зейна, и телефона Зейна, и кошелька Зейна. 

Он звонит и звонит, но телефон отзывается индифферентными гудками, и Лиам думает, что разбить телефон о стену будет так же весело, как в фильме, но ему нихуя не весело, ему очень-очень больно, он разочарован и опустошен, и он бы мог, конечно, подумать, что Зейн проголодался и решил съездить в ближайшую круглосуточную закусочную, чтобы купить бургер и картошку, но Лиам решает, что хватит с него самообмана. 

Лиам и Зейн живут вместе четырнадцать месяцев и четыре месяца живут порознь, и только сейчас Лиам понимает, что он больше не может доверять Зейну. 

 

***

 

Через четыре дня Гарри затаскивает Зейна в дом. Лиам первых 12 часов после исчезновения Зейна проверяет, кажется, все злачные места города: от того, клуба, где они познакомились, до самой грязной подворотни, но Зейна нигде нет. Лиам как раз заканчивает обзванивать больницы и хочет набрать номер центрального городского морга, как в дверь стучат.

Зейн выглядитл хуже некуда: грязный, в порванных вещах и без сознания. Лиам падает на пол и задирает ему рукава куртки, и да, худшие предположения оправдались: на руках снова болезненно знакомые синяки от уколов. 

\- Что с ним? – хрипит Лиам, и у раковых больных на последней стадии жизни в голосе больше, чем у него сейчас.

\- Он в отключке, - объясняет Гарри. – Через пару часов оклемается. Даже не спрашивай, в каком гадюшнике я его нашел. 

\- Спасибо, - едва слышно произносит Лиам, и его слезы капают на руку Зейна, оставляя мокрые следы на коже. Как будто ебаные руки Зейна не могут быть чистыми, на них татуировки и следы от уколов, а теперь еще и слезы. 

\- Лиам, - произносит Гарри, уже стоя возле двери. 

Лиаму невероятно тяжело поднять голову, она будто весит целую тонную, но это же Гарри, он ему обязан, он должен, так что:

\- Да? 

\- Оставь его, - вздыхает Гарри. – Зейн был моим другом, и я знаю, как он тебе дорог, но поверь мне, это уже не Зейн. 

Дверь закрывается. Лиам снова остается один на один с тишиной. 

 

***

 

\- У них есть наводка на меня, - беззаботно улыбается Зейн. Они пробежали квартала четыре, и он окончательно выдохся, так что приваливается к стене какого-то дома, но улыбается настолько ярко, что кому нужны фонари, если Зейн согласен дарить миру такую улыбку? 

\- Что? – переспрашивает Лиам. Он подходит ближе и внимательно смотрит, стараясь запомнить эту улыбку, а то, мало ли, больше не будет. Это всего лишь вторая их встреча, но Лиам уже влюблен по уши. 

\- Я попадался на распространении, но они не смогли доказать. Улик мало было или у меня с собой мало было, какая разница. Но если они возьмут меня еще раз, то тут уже не отвертеться. Поэтому мы и слиняли из того бара только что – облава. Видел этих четверых ребят, что зашли в бар, когда мы заказывали выпить? Это наркоконтроль, а у меня интуиция на такие вещи. 

\- Да? – Лиам, казалось, был очарован, так что Зейну даже немного неловко стало, и он добавил:

\- А еще это опасный район, и там постоянные проверки, так что –

\- Ясно, - фыркнул Лиам. 

\- Но я же произвел на тебя впечатление всеми этими злодейскими разговорчиками, признай, малыш, - Зейн двигается ближе и кладет руку Лиаму на затылок. 

Лиам охотно кивает и решает, что от расстояния между их губами никому лучше не станет, поэтому пора бы его уничтожить. 

 

***

 

Когда человек, который тебе нравится, играет в плохого парня, занимающегося противозаконными штуками, жизнь кажется веселой забавой, полной адреналина и опасных событий. 

Когда человек, которого ты любишь, лежит у твоих ног с исколотыми венами на обеих руках, невольно начинаешь молить бога о рутине. 

 

***

 

Зейн заходит на кухню, когда Лиам пьет кофе и собирается на работу. Он проводит рукой по волосам и садится за стол. Лиам наблюдает за ним краем глаза, так что он видит, что Зейна ощутимо потряхивает.

\- Кофе еще есть? – хриплым голосом спрашивает Зейн. 

Лиам наконец поднимает на него глаза и внимательно смотрит. 

\- Я варю на одного. 

Зейн щурится и хмыкает, отдаленно напоминает себя самого, и Лиам отводит взгляд. 

\- Давно?

\- Скоро будет год. Не говори мне, что ты удивлен, - Лиам одном глотком допивает и ставит чашку в раковину. Он берет портфель и идет в прихожую, а Зейн молча следует за ним. 

\- Ли. 

Лиам поправляет галстук перед зеркалом. 

\- Ли, то, что произошло, не означает, что я снова подсел. Я же в завязке, помнишь? Просто позвонили знакомые и предложили отпраздновать начало новой жизни, Ли, я больше не буду, я же пообещал, Ли, я –

Лиам захлопывает входную дверь прямо перед его носом и идет к машине. 

Когда Лиам возвращается с работы, Зейна дома нет. Кружка, из которой он утром пил кофе, вымыта и стоит на полке. 

 

***

 

На следующий раз домой Зейна притаскивает не Гарри.

\- А я помню тебя, - широко улыбается встрепанный блондин. – Я Найл, работаю на баре в том клубе, где раньше тусовался Зейн. Вы там еще познакомились, когда твой дружок травку покупал. 

Лиам устало кивает. 

\- Зейн дал мне этот адрес. Он все звал какого-то Ли. Ты Ли?

\- Лиам.

\- Вы вместе что ли? – между делом спрашивает Найл, когда они тащат Зейна из его машины в дом. 

Я ненавижу его. Я так устал. Я люблю его, Боже, как мы могли дойти до этого? Лиам не знает, какой ответ из этих трех ближе всего к правде, поэтому отделывается коротким «Да».

 

***

 

Наверное, в каком-нибудь языке, в какой-нибудь стране «Зейн» является синонимом к словам «потрясающий», «великолепный» или просто «ваааау!», и люди, желая описать что-либо совершенное, говорят: «Вот это Зеееейн!»; «Это был такой Зейн!». Лиам, кажется, забыл этот язык, теперь он изъясняется на том, где «Зейн» - это «разочарование», «тоска» и «вечный страх». 

Лиам больше всего боится, что когда-нибудь Зейн не вернется домой. 

Лиам все чаще и чаще мечтает о том, чтобы Зейн не вернулся домой. 

 

***

 

Зейн – как дикий зверь, которого не удается приручить. Лиам пытается закрывать его дома, связывать его, отбирать деньги, но Зейн всегда мчится на свою героиновую свободу, подобно необузданному мустангу. Он разбивает стекла, рвет веревки зубами и кричит так громко, что Лиам сам хочет вколоть ему дозу, лишь бы он замолчал. Он бьется о стены в запертой комнате, крушит мебель и чередует угрозы, уговоры и мольбы. 

Лиам чувствует, что его сердце вот-вот выскочит наружу, так быстро оно бьется. Ему хочется обнять Зейна и никогда не отпускать, хочется помочь ему, хочется спасти его, хочется прекратить его мучения. 

Зейн отталкивает Лиама от дверного прохода и несется к входной двери. Лиам заходит внутрь и оседает посреди хаоса, в который превратилась их спальня благодаря ломке Зейна.

Зейн и Лиам вместе без недели два года, и Лиам, кажется, знает, что нужно делать, даже если это погубит их обоих. 

 

***

 

Лиам выбирает один из тех дней, когда Зейн в приподнятом настроении, в том своем периоде, когда он уже получил свою норму на сегодня, но не переборщил настолько, чтобы пролежать без сознания четырнадцать часов. 

\- Давай сходим сегодня куда-нибудь. 

Зейн поднимает глаза от телевизора и смотрит на Лиама. 

\- Когда мы последний раз ходили куда-нибудь вместе? – продолжает Лиам, подсаживаясь на диван к Зейну. Тот недоуменно смотрит и пожимает плечами. От этого движения майка соскользает с худого плеча и спускается ниже по руке, а Лиам видит следы от уколов, или ему просто мерещится, потому что он ожидает их там увидеть. 

\- У нас был юбилей недавно. 

Зейн опускает голову и смотрит на свои сцепленные в замок руки.

\- Два года, да? – хрипит он. В последнее время Зейн разговаривает только так. Или шепотом. Как будто голос он потерял, как и все остальное. – Быстро время прошло. 

Лиам хмыкает и сдерживает в себе всю разом накопившуюся боль, отчаяние, усталость и злость.

\- Лиам, я –

\- Не надо, Зейн, - обрывает его Лиам, а потом преувеличенно веселым тоном спрашивает: 

\- Ну так как? Сходим сегодня повеселиться? Будет круто, как в старые времена. 

Лиама тошнит от этой фальши, но это то, чему он научился, живя под одной крышой с Зейном. Не с Его Зейном, с Этим. 

\- Да, давай сходим куда-нибудь, - кивает Зейн и накрывает своей рукой колено Лиама. 

Ты убийца, Лиаму хочется заорать этому человеку прямо в лицо. Ты убил меня, мою любовь, моего Зейна. Ты убил моего Зейна! Вместо этого он лишь накрывает его ледяную руку своей. 

 

***

 

\- Помнишь этот клуб? Мы здесь познакомились, - кричит Лиам Зейну на ухо, потому что из-за громкой музыки по-другому общаться невозможно. Зейн смотрит на мир огромными стеклянными глазами и просто идет туда, куда его тащит Лиам. Они плюхаются на диванчики, и Зейн, вероятно, уже успел добить себя новым заходом, потому что он медленно начинает отрубаться. 

\- Эй, Зейн, я на бар, купить тебе что-нибудь? – Зейн шевелит губами, и Лиам понимает, что вот он, тот момент, когда он должен принять окончательное решение, но почему-то он не испытывает особых проблем с этим. Он не видит в этом предательства, всего лишь месть: за себя и за того Зейна, с которым он хотел провести всю оставшуюся жизнь. Поэтому он подсаживается ближе, прежде чем уйти, и аккуратно кладет пакетик Зейну в карман. Он уже собирается уйти, но Зейн ловит его за руку и притягивает к себе. Лиам падает обратно на диван, и теперь он ближе к Зейну, чем был мгновением раньше. Тот тянется вперед и касается губами его губ. Губы Зейна холодные и шершавые, и это даже поцелуем нельзя назвать, но Лиама вдруг словно током прошибает: он берет Зейна за подбородок и притягивает ближе, начинает целовать яростно, грубо, подстать этому грязному месту. Зейн сначала отвечает, но потом его язык двигается все медленнее, а руки на плечах у Лиама ослабевают, и Зейн уходит в небытие, плавая на очередной волне наркотического помешательства. 

Лиам двигается на выход и, проходя мимо бара, замечает Найла. Тот, как обычно, двигается в такт музыке, одновременно смешивая какие-то коктейли, и Лиам, подчиняясь внезапному приступу благодарности, подходит к нему и кричит:

\- Если у тебя есть что-то незаконное, то лучше выброси это, приятель. 

Найл непонимающе смотрит на него, но Лиаму плевать, он уже сделал, что хотел. Его дело – предупредить.

Он выходит из клуба и уверенно двигается к ближайшему телефону-автомату. Как же круто, что они еще где-то есть! Он бросает несколько четвертаков внутрь и набирает короткий номер из трех цифр. 

 

***

 

-Кто-то стукнул наркоконтролю, и они ворвались в этот гадюшник и перетряхнули там все, - Гарри хмуро пялится в окно, а Луи тревожным взглядом осматривает Лиама, будто желая удостоверится, что он не пойдет резать себе вены сразу после их разговора. – Говорят, что у Зейна нашли немного, он же не толкает уже, насколько я знаю. Пакет героина в кармане куртки, но это тянет на срок, учитывая, что у них была уже на него информация. 

\- Лиам, ты как? – наконец спрашивает Луи. 

Тот пожимает плечами и выдавливает из себя улыбку. 

\- Нормально, Лу, я в порядке. 

Луи тяжело вздыхает и переплетает пальцы с Гарри. Они сидят так еще немного, а потом от неловкого молчания начинает сводить скулы, так что они уходят, на прощанья попросив звонить, если что. 

\- Может, это и к лучшему, - шепчет ему на ухо Луи, обнимая. 

Я тоже так подумал, Лу, отвечает про себя Лиам. 

 

***

 

Зейн получает полгода в закрытой реабилитационной клинике, а потом еще три года в тюрьме, и это удивительно, потому что это не так уж много для тех статей, что ему предъявили. Лиам не видит его с того самого вечера в клубе: слушанье было закрытым, клиника была закрытой, первые полгода тюрьмы тоже были закрытыми. 

Но Лиам и не хочет видеть Зейна. Он хочет начать жизнь заново, и, желательно, чтобы никаких наркотиков там больше не было. 

Лиам делает ремонт в их доме и заставляет себя называть это его домом, он продает машину Зейна и покупает другую, он продолжает ходить на работу и иногда выбирается куда-то с Луи и Гарри. Пару раз к нему заезжает Найл, и они молча пьют пиво и смотрят игры по телеку, потому что говорить им особо не о чем, но они все еще чувствуют эту особую сопричастность к общей беде, так что не могут пока что избавиться друг от друга. 

Во время редких вылазок в бары и пабы с Лиамом знакомятся девушки и парни, но такие знакомства долго не длятся: Лиам, в свои двадцать четыре, чувствует себя слишком старым для секса на одну ночь. Кроме того, он не готов приводить постороннего в их (его!) дом. 

Что касается новых отношений, то Луи постоянно пытается свести его со своими старыми знакомыми, и череда Максов, Энтони и Джонов кажется нескончаемой, и у Луи всегда припасен очередной Боб в рукаве. Каждые выходные в течение двух месяцев Лиам ходит на свидание с новым парнем, а потом заявляет Луи, что с него хватит, и он должен отойти от прежних отношений. 

А потом Лиам вдруг стоит в пробке по дороге домой и все понимает. Наркотик Зейна – героин. Наркотик Лиама – Зейн. Он впитался в кровь, под кожу, в сердце: с первого раза в той дурацкой машине Лу и, кажется, до конца его долбанных дней. В порыве какого-то истерического безумия Лиам закатывает рукава и пытается найти следы от уколов: может быть, Зейна он себе тоже вкалывал внутривенно? Даже если и так, прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, когда он получал свою последнюю дозу. 

Лиам начинает задыхаться, но сзади сигналят, так что нужно продолжать двигаться. 

 

***

 

В тот день, когда Зейну впервые за год разрешают личные встречи, Лиам паркуется возле здания тюрьмы за два часа до назначенного времени. Все эти два часа он убеждает себя, что, если не заметит в Зейне изменений, если почувствует вранье, то уйдет и никогда больше не вернется. Лиам старается не обращать внимания на то, что за каждым «никогда не вернусь» следует издевательское «блять, Лиам, кого ты хочешь этим обмануть?»


End file.
